


California Dreaming

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming his episode of The Faithful series for the 49ers, Jeremy meets the beautiful Lucy Bishop. During his tour of the stadium the sparks begin to fly between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreaming

Jeremy paced back and forth in the parking lot at Levi's Stadium the new home of his favorite football the San Francisco 49ers. He was anxiously awaiting his chance to get a sneak peak at the new stadium and to start filming his episode of The Faithful a video serious the team was launching in honor of the new stadium. He took one last drag from his cigarette before discarded it the last remains sips of his morning coffee, then tossed his cup into the trash. 

The place was a buzz with crew and producers getting the shoot in order, Jeremy looked over the talking points for the interview segment as well as the script for the parts they would be filming in the actual stadium. Jeremy looked up from his script just as the crowd started to part and noticed a beautiful brunette wearing a black pencil skirt and a long sleeve white Niners shirt walking towards him. She stopped momentarily to speak with the director and he could faintly hear her telling the director they only had Jeremy for the day so they needed to get the ball rolling on the shoot as soon as possible. She turned to start walking again and once she spotted Jeremy a big bright smile lit up her face that made Jeremy's breath hitch. 

"Good morning, Mr. Renner. I'm Lucy Bishop the lead coordinator for your shoot today." Lucy held her hand out to Jeremy. 

Jeremy slid his and into hers and briefly shook her hand, her soft skin feeling soothing to his rough strong hand. "Morning Lucy and please call me Jeremy." He softly smiled. 

"Well Jeremy let me just say we are so honored that you took time out of your very busy schedule to do this for us." Her voice was oddly comforting and had a bit of a southern twang laced in. 

"Are you kidding me when the Niners call, you drop everything and go. I'm the one who is honored to be here." An excited twinkling lit up Jeremy's sky blue eyes as he spoke. His excitement already beginning to boil over. 

"Now that's the enthusiasm we like to see. I know my assistant Jackson gave you the run down of shoot, so you are good there. Has anyone given you the grand tour of our new digs?" Lucy could feel the butterflies fluttering in her belly, she had always thought Jeremy was very attractive from the movies she had seen him in. But he was even more drop dead gorgeous in person especially in the brown leather jacket and red Niners shirt he was wearing and it made her a little nervous and excited. 

"Sadly no and I'm dying to get a peak." 

"Well that is unacceptable the teams biggest fan deserves a first class tour. We need to rectify this immediately. We have a good twenty minutes before they will be ready for you, I can give you a quick tour if you would like."

"I would love that." There was that smile again Jeremy thought to himself, a smile so bright and warm it could light up the night. He looked her over while she spoke with her assistant. His eyes trailed up her lean almost mile long legs and her curves seemed to go on for days and he couldn't help but admire her full perky breasts that filled out her shirt perfectly. Jeremy quickly turned his head away when Lucy brought her attention back to him. 

"Let's get this tour underway." Lucy took the lead taking them through the large gates at the front of the stadium. Lucy could feel Jeremy's on her as they walked inside. She swayed her hips a little more, giving him a good view. Lucy was use to the side glances and straight on stares men would give her but with Jeremy his glances seemed to make her feel rather sexy instead of creeped out like with previous men she had been around. 

Lucy gave Jeremy a quick tour of the inside of the stadium, telling him about some of the special features like the green roof that will help keep the building cool and the three solar panel bridges that will help light the stadium and will help keep their environmental impact down. She showed him the team lockers rooms and physical therapy room and all the time they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Jeremy loved the way her face lit up as she talked about the team. And her vast knowledge of football blew him away, she was almost too good to be true. They finally made it to the door that lead out to the field. "Are you ready for this? Take a deep breath you're gonna need it." Lucy teased as she turned the door handle. She slowly opened the door and they both walked out into the stadium. Both of them holding their breath as the green of the field came into their view. 

"Isn't it magnificent?" Lucy sighed looking out at the expansive green turf, the the yard lines, hashes and the Niners logo freshly painted across the bright green grass.

Jeremy stood in awe his eyes darting from the stadium seats to the sidelines and back to the field. It felt so surreal standing in such a massive structure where a new part of the teams future was about to begin and he was apart of it. It was place where so many plays and touch downs were going to happen. A place where he hoped to someday make memories with his future wife and kids. "There are no words." 

"Want to go out to the fifty yard line?" Lucy grinned excitedly. Her excitement to be in that stadium was just as big as Jeremy's if not bigger. She had visit the sight several times during construction and watched the progress through her office window everyday. It always so thrilling to her to come in and see something new had popped up from the day before. but now it was completed, finished in all its massive glory and now she felt a part of history. 

Jeremy nodded his head yes and they started to walk towards the grass field. Lucy stopping at the edge of the field, she reached over resting it on Jeremy's shoulder so she could take her heals off "sorry I've always wanted to run my bare feet through the grass." 

Jeremy held still watching Lucy slip off her shoes noticing the Niners logo made out of crystals on her black pumps. "So do they make all the women with the organization wear those or is that just you?" Jeremy chuckled. 

 

"Just me." She giggled, stepping onto the field letting her toes wiggle in between the blades of grass. "What can I say I like to show my team pride." She smiled motioning for Jeremy to join her. 

"So were you a fan before you started working here?" Jeremy asked out of curiosity. He stepped onto the field, feeling a wave of excitement wash over him. 

"I've been a fan since I was a kid and here's a shocker I'm originally from Dallas Texas." 

"No fucking way. You're from Cowboy country. Did they kick you out of the fucking state after they found out you were a not a Cowboys fan?" Jeremy's laughs echoed through the empty stadium. 

"Oh yeah. Angry mob, torches, pitch forks the whole nine yards. I'm not allowed within fifty feet of the state border." Lucy laughed. 

"That's fucking hilarious." Funny and beautiful Lucy was looking even better in Jeremy's eyes. 

 

"I always go to the games when the Cowboys host and wear my Niners jersey amongst the sea of blue and white just to piss off the fans." 

"You are brave woman." 

They arrived at the fifty yard line and they both just stood in awe as the morning sun filled the expansive stadium. "Just close your eyes for a moment and just take in how calm it is right now." Lucy closed her eyes and stood quietly listening to the breeze and the birds chirping over head. Jeremy stood watching Lucy, she was almost a bigger lover of this team as he was, she was smart and funny and drop dead gorgeous and she fucking loved football. She was the perfect woman, but knowing his luck as of late she was probably already married or at the very least probably dating one of the players. 

"Now just imagine this place filled with all the excited energy on game day the fans screaming the pure joy of the game radiating through the whole place." Lucy's head dropped back her heart racing at the thought "it's almost as good as sex." 

"Well I don't know about that." Jeremy slyly grinned. 

"That's why I said almost." Lucy winked. "Shoot I better get you back they should be ready for you now. I hope you enjoyed your tour." Lucy turned and started walking back to her shoes. 

"I did. I especially enjoyed my tour guide" 

A huge grin stretched across Lucy's face, her stomach doing a little flip and she was glad Jeremy couldn't see how red her face was turning. She was so distracted by what he said she started to trip over her own feet. She started to fall back when Jeremy reached out and caught her in his strong arms and brought her up to his chest. Lucy stood breathless for a moment looking into Jeremy's eyes, noticing the hint of concern in them for her. His arms felt so good around her, so strong and yet so comforting. Their lips were just inches from one another's and they both could feel a heat beginning to radiate between them. 

"Thank you." Lucy whispered.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. Holding her closer to his chest and thinking how good she felt pressed against him as her body started to relax in his arms and how easy it would be for him to just kiss her right in that moment. The way she was looking at him, her brown eyes almost begging him to do it. 

"I'm such a klutz sometimes." Lucy tilted her head slightly to the side but as she leaned in closer to Jeremy's lips the director came out onto the field calling out that they were ready for Jeremy. 

Lucy wiggled out of Jeremy's grasp and called out to the director that they would be right there then slipped her shoes on. "Good luck and have fun today." She smiled, her body feeling oddly saddened from the lose of contact. It was a nice moment that she would always remember but she knew not to look to deep into. They were both just in the moment and the excitement of the day had clouded their minds and besides after today she would never see Jeremy again. 

Lucy escorted Jeremy to the first location of his shoot, neither of them saying much as they walked. Jeremy could feel there was something undeniable between them and he knew she felt it too. He had noticed she wasn't wearing a wedding ring during their walk back, so she wasn't married and now maybe he stood a chance at asking her out. But once they arrived on set Lucy was swept away by a work emergency back at her office. By the time the shoot was over Jeremy was whisked off to the airport to catch his flight back to the UK where he was filming his latest movie. He tried calling Lucy at her office but she had already left for the day and now it looked like Jeremy's moment had past.


End file.
